On a encore jeté les dés
by Amako-sama
Summary: PWP - Crack!fic ; possible suite de Alea Jacta Est. En fait, tout avait commencé avec des caleçons à pois et des fluides corporels sur les statues du deuxième étage. Quand on en était arrivé au sirop d'érable, c'était déjà la fin des haricots. Venez vous taper des barres à Pouddlard, qu'ils disaient.


J'AVOUE ! J'ai péché à nouveau. Mais c'est le NaNoWriMo, vous comprenez. Je peux bien écrire ce qui me fait marrer une fois de temps en temps. Certains parmi vous se rappelleront peut-être que j'avais posté un O.S, il y a un moment, nommé Alea Jacta Est. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous avez plus de dix-huit ans, allez-y. Vous allez vous taper des barres. Cet OS avait été rédigé à l'aide du générateur de fanfictions slash appelé "Bang Bang Cul-Cul" que vous pouvez trouver sur AO3. J'avais tiré au sort Quirell et Voldemort. Bon, j'avoue, je m'étais bien marrée à l'écrire. Et du coup j'ai décidé de récidiver. Me voilà donc avec un nouvel OS dégueu et plein de lemon, avec les conditions suivantes :

Draco Malfoy x Peter Pettigrow (oui, vous pouvez vomir)

Les personnages sont des dieux du stade

Ils baisent à cause d'une potion

Tous les verbes en -é finissent en -er et inversement et un verbe sur deux en -ait finit en -er (donc oui, c'est bourré de fautes, mais c'est volontaire)

L'un des personnages meurt le lendemain

BONNE LECTURE ! J'vous kiff. Merci de me supporter et du supporter mes conneries.

* * *

En ce jeudi 35 mai, un jour comme les autres, Draco Malfoy terminer sa ronde de nuit dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. En temps que préfet-en-chef, la tâche lui incombait de faire régné ordre et discipline, empêchant ces rats de Gryffondor de se bizouillé comme des calamars en chaleur derrière les statues animées. Évidemment, pas une seule de ces foutues tronches de pierre ne vouler lui donner un coup de main, trop contents de se retrouvé couverts de fluides corporels divers après une éternité d'existence pierrique.

Draco verifier donc qu'aucun élève en rut n'avait décider de plongé le pif des les sous-vêtements à pois de son voisin/sa voisine/lui-même (et dans ce cas-là, Draco leur demandait comment ils faiser, parce que c'était foutrement impressionnant). Alors qu'il tournait à la dernière intersection, s'apprêtant à rejoindre les escaliers vivants, il se retrouva prit d'une petite faim.

N'ayant trouver personne à punir mais estimant qu'il mériter tout de même une petite récompense, le Serpentard descendit jusqu'à la grande salle où il trouva le tableau de la coupe des poires. Chatouillant le fruit sous le menton (oui, les poires ont un menton. Faut faire avec.), il parvint à faire ouvrir la porte des cuisines et entra silencieusement dans la pièce vide. À cette heure-là, les elfes devrer pourtant être présents en train de nettoyé le souper. À se demandé ce qu'ils glandent, au prix qu'on les pai- Enfin, non. Mais vous avez compris l'idée.

Fouillant dans un placard, il trouva une bouteille de sirop d'érable et décida d'invoqué des pancakes. On été à Pouddlard, il avait dix-sept ans, il faiser bien ce qu'il voulait. Non mais oh. Une fois l'assiette devant lui, il vida l'intégralité de la bouteille sur la pile alléchante et entama joyeusement le premier pancake. Mâchant lentement, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait un drôle de goût, ce sirop d'érable.

Au moment où cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit, il sentit une chaleur curieuse s'étendre dans ses reins, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prit d'un gémissement langoureux irrépressible. Et bien, merde. Depuis quand est-ce que les pancakes lui donnaient envie de se toucher ? Jetant un regard discret autour de lui, il confirma bien qu'il était seul avant de glisser ses longs doigts fins dans son boxer, se saisissant fermement de son membre déjà dur.

Tout occuper à son attouchement, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette athlétique qui se découper dans l'obscurité derrière lui. Surgissant des ombres se trouver Peter Pettigrow. Mais pas celui qu'Harry Potter ou les Maraudeurs avaient connu. Non, il s'agissait du Peter 2.0, améliorer par le Lord pour séduire les sorciers et lui ramené les informations qu'il désirait. Maintenant que Voldemort était vaincu, Pettigrow errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du château, cherchant quelqu'un pour satisfaire ses besoins les plus intimes.

Voldemort avait fait boire de nombreuses potions à son serviteur, jusqu'à le transformé en une créature sublime qui tenait plus de la vélane que du petit humain rabougri qu'il avait un jour été. Nu, dans toute sa splendeur masculine, il arborer des abdominaux à faire pâlir un dieu du stade d'envie, une peau chamarrée qui luisait sous la lumière des chandeliers et un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante. Peter Pettigrow été devenu le nouveau boytoy de Pouddlard, au nez et à la barbe des professeurs.

Draco était toujours en train de se toucher, pratiquant un va-et-vient langoureux sur toute la longueur de sa virilité en érection. Ses doigts habiles frôlèrent le bout de son gland, le faisait gémir longuement. Peter s'approcha derrière lui avant d'entourer lentement ses épaules de son bras, utilisant sa main libre pour remplacer celle du Serpentard sur sa hampe dressée. Draco ne protesta pas, tant la caresse experte lui procurait des sensations incomparables.

Peter passa finalement devant lui, lâchant le membre érigé, et déboucla la ceinture de Draco, arrachant sa chemise au passage. Il baissa le pantalon noir jusqu'à ses chevilles et le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt vêtu de son seul boxer dont la bosse impressionnante de laissant aucun doute quant à ce qui se passait là-dessous. Sortant sa baguette, il fit disparaître le dernier attribut textile, dévoilant le membre turgescent de son partenaire d'une nuit. Draco frémit quand la morsure du froid atteignit sa virilité brûlante.

Peter s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit en bouche, remontant lentement de ses mains le bas de son membre, caressant ses testicules avant de lui malaxer les fesses. Sa langue caressa le bout du gland et Draco couina, des points blancs apparaissant devant ses yeux. Il baissa le regard sur Peter qui, la bouche occupée à le sucer, se servait de ses propres droits pour préparer son intimité.

Draco vit rouge, excité comme jamais par la vision de l'homme faisant des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui-même tout en lui procurant la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Mais Peter était déjà parfaitement lubrifié par le désir et ne put plus attendre davantage. Retirant ses doigts, il se releva et fit face à Draco, sa propre virilité dressée fièrement au niveau du visage du Serpentard.

Dans un mouvement sensuel, Peter s'assit à califourchon sur Draco, son membre érigé le pénétrant sans aucune difficulté.

— Mmhh, tu es si étroit... murmura Draco.

Peter gémit, voulant plus de sensations. Draco ondula ses hanches, sa hampe ravageant l'intérieur de l'homme qui poussa un cri de plaisir.

— Tu aimes ? Chuchota Draco, la voix rauque.

— S'il-te-plaît, bégaya Peter. Plus profond...

Le gémissement de ces mots mit ses reins en feu et Draco accéléra ses mouvements, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans ce corps moite. Peter gémit, poussa un sanglot de plaisir et soudain, ce fut trop, l'orgasme les transperça.

Ils arrêtèrent de bouger et l'homme laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Il allait mourir demain, condamné pour pédophilie et coup de main donné à Lord Voldemort, mais tant pis. Au moins pour ce soir, et les quatre mois qui avaient précédé, il avait pu se taper tous les gamins qui avaient pensé que ce qu'il y avait dans la bouteille, c'était bien du sirop d'érable.

* * *

Bon. Voilà. C'est fait. NE ME JUGEZ PAS. Moi ça me fait rire d'écrire des trucs débiles comme ça. Et puis ça me change de toutes les fois où j'écris de l'angst à la con et que je chiale au moins autant que vous quand vous la lisez.

Je vous embrasse,

 ** _Amako._**


End file.
